


True Love's Kiss

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Laura seeks for a way to awaken a cursed Lydia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #6 'Fairy Tales' and the ‘crack pairing’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Laura threw down the book she was reading in frustration. “There’s nothing in here!” she said.

Derek squeezed her shoulder. “You’ll find a way to awaken her, big sister” he said. “I know you will.

Laura walked over to where Lydia lie on the bed. The redhead was nearly still as a statue, the only sign of life her chest moving up and down slightly as she breathed.

Laura leaned over her girlfriend and said “I won’t let this curse claim you.” She stroked Lydia’s cheek. Then, she leaned forward and gently kissed Lydia on the lips.

After a moment, she felt Lydia begin to kiss her back. Laura was so surprised that she jumped back in shock.

“You’re awake” said Laura once she had recovered.

“Of course” muttered Derek. “True love’s kiss can break any curse.”

“Promise you won’t ever scare me like that again.”

Lydia smiled. “I promise.”


End file.
